Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Bao-Dur
Hallo Commander Bly! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Commander Bly!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 08:02, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) ---- Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 16:47, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :hallo auch von mir ein Herzliches Willkomen Jango 15:05, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Möge die Macht mit dir sein Commander Bly. Herzlich willkommen. Boba 15:08, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite Hey Commander nicht um dich als minderintelligent darzustellen oder um dich zu ärgern, aber Republik wird ohne c'' geschrieben Gruß Boba 15:11, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) da deine benutzerseite ziemlich leer ist habe ich mir gedacht das wird die morben oder so mal zusammen aufbauen sollten ich würds heute noch machen aber ich bin gleich weg wegen geburstag von ner Freundin also sag mir bescheid wenn du lust hast. Boba 18:11, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Kleiner tipp Hey ho Commander. kleiner tipp von mir wenn du bei einer diskussion mitmachst dann solltest du eine Unterschrift und einen Zeitstempel machen indem du viermal diesen hier machst ~ ( dafür drückst du alt gr und dann die taste neben dem ü falls du nicht weiss wie es geht) ansonsten freue ich mich mehr von dir zu hören. P.S.:Wenn du eine Frage hast frag mich ruhig (meine disussionsseite ist so leer *heul*) ich hoffe ich kann sie dir dann beantworten. Gruß Boba 16:59, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Auf deine Frage hin Jabba naja geht so ist halt ein Großmaul (im wahrsten sinne des wortes) aber sonst ganz okay Boba 18:35, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hei Bly du musst nicht jedesmal aufs neue bei Betreff etwas eingeben , wenn du es zum letzten Punkt auf einer diskussionsseite eintragen willst reicht es wenn du nur auf das Plus drückst und dann dein Kommentar dazu schreibst, wenn du auf Seite speichern drückst fügt es sich automatisch beim Letzten Punkt ein, wenn du es zu einem Punkt schreiben willst der nicht als letzter steht kannst du einfach auf bearbeiten kliken so wie ich bei diesem jetzt dann steht in Letzte Änderungen auch wo du es zu geschrieben hast probiersmal Jango 11:41, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Falls du mehr solcher Fragen hast kannst du auch gerne mich fragen Grüße von Jango 14:03, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Dem schließ ich mir an, vor allem müssen wir deine Benutzerseite aufmotzen die schockt noch nicht so richtig Gruß Boba 17:34, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Dein erster Artikel Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem ersten Artikel er wird noch nicht perfekt sein aber glaub mir kein Artikel ist am anfang perfekt(meine erst recht nicht^^). Nun gut ich hoffe ich höre noch mehr von dir, vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen einen Artikel verfassen. Gruß der ultra Kopfgeldjäger Boba 17:59, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) So ich habe jetzt ein paar Änderungen vorgenommen der Artikel war ganz gut nur eins noch du musst nicht den Namen der Waffe z.B. am Anfang des Artikels schreibendas steht ja schon beim Artikenamen er wird sicher noch ein zwei mal verändert da ich nicht an alles gedacht habe aber so ist es beimeinen auch Jango 18:02, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) ICQ Hey Ho und Salut Commander Bly hast du ICQ wenn ja gieben sie am Besten ihre Nummer damit der Datentransfer beschleunigt wird ihr Mand'alor Boba 12:35, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hey hast du was dagegen wenn ich deine Benutzerseite ein wenig umgesallte und wenn ich fertig bin kanns du dann einfach unter bearbeiten den jeweilligen absatz mit deine informationen ausfüllen okay Boba 12:40, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) : So Commander deine Benutzerseite ist so gut wie Fertig ein Paar kleine Veränderungen noch die ich allerdings nicht für dich vornehmen kann da ich dich ja nicht persönlich kenne du könntest mir natürlich informationen hinterlassen , dann trage ich sie für dich ein. Mand'alor Boba 13:26, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Artikel Ne momentan hab ich keinen besseren Vorschlag aber wie ich bereits auf meiner Diskussionseite sagte hab ich momentan kaum Zeit frag mal meinen Bruder Boba F vielleicht kann der mit dir einen Artikel davon schreiben wenn er zeit hat ansonste könntest du einen der Klingonen fragen aber die sind momentan glaube ich verreist falls du trotzdem ihnen eine nachricht hinterlassen möchtest hier die Links zu ihren Diskussionsseiten, das die von Der Heilige Klingone und hier die von dem Heiliger Klingone Gruß Jango 20:07, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wookie Ja das klingt gut wie gesagt schreib das was du weisst in den Artikel und ich kuck noch mal drüber der Rest ergibt sich schon. Oaky ich geh mal grad duschen wie es sich für nen Mand'alor gehört kein Mensch folgt nem Stinker -- Gruß Boba 11:53, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zu deiner Größe Da du ein Klon von Jango bist ich hab mich allerdings vertippt Jango ist 1,83 m groß und wie gesagt gib mir ein paar infos und ich bastel daraus sätze die wir dann zu einem Artikel formen denn du dann editen darfs oaky Boba 17:50, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mmhh es wäre nicht schlecht wenn du auf meinen Vorschlag antworten würdest Boba 18:08, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Dein Artikel Also ich würde sagen du stellst deinen Wookie Artikel auf jeden fall mal hier rein .ich werde heute allerdings nicht allzulange hier sein da ich noch das eine und andere zu erledigen habe.daher wäre es gut wenn du den Artikel so schnell wie möglich reinstellst damit ich ihn mir ansehen kann -- Gruß Boba 11:19, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja ist gut ein paar kleine Veränderungen noch und dann mal gucken. Aber er ist gut wusste ich beispielsweise nicht das es desen Katamaran gibt Boba 11:42, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe gerne doch ist doch klar das du ein Freund bist und eine Frage hab ich tatsächlich. Ich hab grad den Artikel Wookie-Katamran also den wo du dich vertippt hast zur Löschung vorgeschlagen isr das in Ordnung oder wolltest du es selbst machen Boba 11:49, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hast du das bild schon in die Jedipedia hochgeladen?Wenn ja bei Bearbeitung in die Zeile da mit kleinen Bildchen keine Ahnung wie ich die nennen soll auf Bildverweiss klicken. Dann kommt so ein Text in dass Bearbeitungsfeld und an stelle von Beispiel.jpg einfach den namen von deinen Bild eintragen.so müsste es gehen. -- Gruß Boba 12:01, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hochladen von Bildern Siehst du da unter dem Feld Suche das Feld Werkzeuge Da ist der Link Hochladen dort lädst du Bider hoch. der Bildverweis in dieser kleinen Leiste sieht so aus :Bild:Beispiel.jpg dort kannst du dann zum beispiel ein Bild von nem E-11 reinmachen wenn du da jetzt den Namen von einem Bild anstelle von Beispiel.jpg angibst sieht das so aus: Bild:E-11.jpg :Mmhh vielleicht ist das das falsche format ? ist dasn jpg bild oder was für eins ist das? Boba 12:18, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Mmhh sorry da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen aber ich könnte Ben Kenobi fragen der könnte da vielleicht was zu wissen.Boba 12:24, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tipps für Bly Hallo Bly! Ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du am Wookiee-Katamaran rumwerkelst. Dazu möchte ich dir einen kleinen Tipp geben: Damit du nicht die Liste der letzten Änderungen unnötig überfüllst, kannst du die Vorschau-Funktion verwenden. Dazu gibst du einfach deinen Text wie gehabt ein und klickst dann statt auf "Seite speichern" auf "Vorschau zeigen" - und schon erscheint der Text oberhalb des Eingabefensters, so wie er später im fertigen Artikel aussieht. Wie gesagt, viele kleine Änderungen überfüllen die Liste, die von vielen Benutzern als wichtiges Werkzeug geschätzt wird, und machen sie unübersichtlich. So, und jetzt noch ein kleiner Tipp zum diskutieren: Du kannst ruhig auf deiner eigenen Benutzer Diskussionsseite antworten und nicht immer auf der desjenigen, der hier etwas geschrieben hat. Da wird die Kommunikation doch gleich viel direkter! Bild:;-).gif Viel Spaß noch beim Schreiben! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 12:26, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Oh, es gibt noch ein Problemchen - den Katamaran gibt es schon: Oevvaor-Katamaran. Schau doch bitte, ob du da etwas ergänzen kannst, dann machen wir den Wookie'e'''-Katamaran zur Weiterleitung. Ben Kenobi 12:30, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bei Star Wars Battlefront II gibt es auch informationen über die wookies und deren Ausrüstung ( Kashyyyk, Modus Jagd ) Nutze das weise mein Freund. Bly 13:49, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Klone unter sich Su cuy'gar! Ich bin eigentilch sehr gesprächig, war nur in eine Nebel geraten und der ganze Kreuzer war eine Woche off-line(fierfek!!). Cody 18:14, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy, ich habe natürlich einen Venator und dem geht es auch gut, es war nur dei Komeinheit gestört. Hast eigentlich Vode An als mp3?Cody 10:35, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kenobi ist nie da und klaut einem mit seiner Lampe alle Abschüsse. So ist er als General. Noch ein tip für dich, schreib längere Texte in einem externen Programm, speicher sie und kopier sie dann ein vermeidet doppelte Arbeit Cody 12:22, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kennst du eigentilch schon Commander Cody? Ret Cody 13:04, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) YT-2400 Frachter Es ist wohl richtig das der Standartfrachter nur einen Lasterturm hat. Wenn du es nochmal änderst muss man das als Vandalismus ansehen. Schönen Tag noch --Modgamers 12:09, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Im Factfile steht nichts eindeutiges dazu aber ein Turm ist meistens StandartCody 12:22, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Es gibt auch andere Quellen außer das FactFile. Es ist beispielsweise aus X-Wing Alliance zu entnehmen, aber auch, das die Outrider eben um einen erweitert wurde! --DarthMomse 16:32, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::In X-Wing Alliance wird nur gesagt, dass die Outrider modifiziert ist, aber nicht wie viele Türme ein Standart-YT-2400 hat.Ret Cody 16:52, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Richtig. Wenn man die Outrider steuert, hat man nur einen Turm. In einer anderen Quelle, wird besagt, dass die Outrider um einen Turm erweitert wurde! --DarthMomse 16:56, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) KORO II Keine Ahnung wo der gebaut wird, aber ich werde mal im FactFile nachsehen. Ret Cody 16:52, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Da steht auch nichts über den Herstellungsort.Weißt du wo man noch nachsehen könnte? Ret Cody 17:13, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schwere Frage Chemische Zusammensetzung von Lichtschwertkristallen? Cody 17:38, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sehrgut, nächste Frage: Chemische Zusammensetzung von Sith-Kristallen? Cody 18:06, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Thema verfehlt, Chemische Zusammensetzung von Sith-Kristallen, war gefragt. Ret Cody 18:15, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Noch eine Frage, wieviele falsche Kennungen hat Han Solo für den Milenium Falcon?Ret Cody 18:14, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Noch eine Frage, wie alt werden Xi-Char. Ret Cody 18:18, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.S.:Sollte es nerven sag es einfach, dann höre ich auf. :ich weiß nich wie alt die Werden und schreibe den Artikel, also will ich es wissen, und wenn du es nicht weißt is die Frage wenigstens schwer. Ret Cody 18:38, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Wenn sie leicht wäre wüsstest du die antwort doch wohl...Ret Cody 18:42, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nenne die ID's des Falken. Ret Cody 18:32, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Die weiß ich leider nicht. Bitte die nächste Frage Bly 18:48, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wer hat die Ornamente in Nute Gunrays Mechno-Stuhl graviert? Ret Cody 18:50, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hast du den Namen eingetippt oder Kopiert? Bis morgen, Ret Cody 18:56, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy! Cody 18:06, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wie alt werden Vratix? Cody 18:06, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was für ein vorschlag bezüglich des KORO II?? Beobachte bitte mal die Vratix, falls du Zeit hast und korregier mich, sollte ich osik schreibe. Cody 18:13, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Beobachtest du sie? Cody 18:17, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Nein habe noch nicht mach der Mienengilde gesucht, bin mit den Vratix beschäftigt. Cody 18:26, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was heißt Mienengilde auf Englisch?? Cody 18:30, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ret, ner'vod! Cody 18:32, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) KORO II Su'cuy, ner'vod! Im FactFile steht nichts über die Minengilde, aber in The New Essential Chronology. Wenn wir jemand finden der die hat, wissen wir evtl. mehr. Melde mich morgen spät (nach 19:00) oder Mittwoch zwischen 17 und 18 Uhr wieder. Ret, ner'vod, Cody 18:45, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy, schon da, arbeite am YVH-1. Ret Cody 18:23, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST)